1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device, and more particularly, to a thin holding device for holding electronic devices with different weights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is an exploded diagram of a holding device 9 in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the holding device 9 includes a stand 91, a sliding frame 92, a plurality of constant force springs 93 and a plurality of linkage members 94 corresponding to the constant force springs 93. The stand 91 is placed on a working surface. The sliding frame 92 is slidably disposed on the stand 91. An end of each of the constant force springs 93 is fixed on the stand 91. Each of the linkage members 94 is selectively connected to the sliding frame 92 and the corresponding constant force spring 93, so as to establish a linking status. In the linking status, when the sliding frame 92 slides relative to the stand 91, the sliding frame 92 activates the linkage member 94 to slide, such that the corresponding constant force spring 93 generates a recovering force for making the sliding frame 92 stop at any desired position.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, the plurality of constant force springs 93 and the plurality of linkage members 94 are all disposed and arranged on the same side of the stand 91. Accordingly, a specific volume on the side of the stand 91 is required for providing the constant force springs 93 and the linkage members 94 with the mechanical space for installation. As a result, the aforesaid mechanism constrains the volume of the holding device 9 and disadvantages development of the holding device 9 with thin thickness.